


Мини

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Gintama, Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Bromance, Crossover Pairings, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Неожиданный кроссовер тигрокролей и хиджигина.





	Мини

**Author's Note:**

> Название почему-то не придумывается, извините!

 

   Он бесит Барнаби до зубовного скрежета.  
   Когда продюсеры уговаривали Барнаби поработать в паре с другим Героем, он согласился, считая, что никакой напарник не помешает ему зарабатывать очки и не затмит собой восходящую звезду «Хиро-ТВ». Он был уверен, что способен легко стерпеть рядом с собой любого из пестрой компании Героев Первой лиги.  
   Но к этому человеку он оказывается не готов.  
   Барнаби Брукс-младший делает несколько глубоких вдохов в тщетной надежде успокоиться и подходит к креслу, в котором развалился напарник, закинув ноги на стол и накрыв лицо журналом с дурацкими подростковыми комиксами.  
   Главное ― держать себя в руках…  
   ― Ты разве не слышал вызов?  
   ― А? ― из-под журнала показывается вначале шапка серебристых кудрей, затем глаза, цветом и выразительностью украсившие бы дохлую рыбу. ― Это ты, Банни-кун?  
   ― Меня зовут Барнаби, а не Банни! ― у Барнаби уже начинают чесаться кулаки от желания стереть с этой унылой физиономии раздражающе-идиотскую улыбочку. ― И Агнесс очень недовольна, что ты не откликаешься на ее вызов. Твой браслет исправен, Гинтоки-сан?  
   Саката Гинтоки несколько мгновений разглядывает свой браслет Героя ― белый с синей каймой ― потом пожимает плечами и с одухотворенным выражением на лице начинает ковыряться в ухе. За такие манеры Барнаби готов убивать.  
   ― Ой, ой, Банни-кун, подумаешь ― звук слегка прикрутил! Ты же все равно придешь и предупредишь меня. Вот если бы ты еще приносил Гин-сану пакет клубничного молока…  
   Барнаби злится и думает, что готов принести напарнику чертово молоко лишь для того, чтобы вылить на его пустую голову.  
   ― Нам пора идти, Гинтоки-сан! ― голос Брукса-младшего сух и надменен, а стекла очков становятся зеркальными. Он разворачивается и направляется в сторону лаборатории Сайто, не удосуживаясь проверить, идет ли за ним Гинтоки. За спиной раздаются тяжелые вздохи, обиженное сопение и шарканье подошв ― идет, как миленький.  
   ― Банни-кууун! ― Барнаби сначала хватают за самый кончик рукава куртки, а потом наваливаются на плечо и сопят уже в самое ухо. ― Ну почему ты такой зануда, а Банни-кууун?  
   ― Мое имя ― Барнаби! ― отрезает Брукс-младший и ускоряет шаг, изо всех сил стараясь не вслушиваться в заунывные жалобы напарника на тяжелую жизнь и «жестокого и черствого Банни-куна». Гинтоки не прекращает свое нытье даже во время облачения в костюмы; его голос во внутреннем динамике шлема зудит сонной мухой, бьющейся в оконное стекло, и Барнаби с трудом удается держаться с обычной невозмутимостью.   
   В такие моменты он как никогда жалеет, что согласился работать с напарником.

  
   Все меняется, когда по каналам связи раздается фирменное «Бонжур, Герои!», и Агнесс инструктирует их перед отправкой на задание ― очередной преступник-НЕКСТ, очередные пострадавшие горожане, очередной будничный подвиг. Гинтоки всегда выслушивает Агнесс с неожиданной молчаливой серьезностью, первым взбирается на их с Барнаби спаренный мотоцикл и бросает напарнику с едва заметной усмешкой в голосе:  
   ― Ну что: поедем, надерем им задницы, а, Банни-кун?  
   И Барнаби молча глотает свою обычную отповедь, заводит мотор и мчит их с бешеной скоростью по улицам Штернбилда. Потому что сейчас рядом с ним ― не раздражающий лентяй, сладкоежка и вечный подросток Саката Гинтоки, а Герой, известный как Белый Демон. Герой, которому наплевать на рейтинги, шумиху в прессе и количество баллов, но не плевать, когда страдают люди, которых он поклялся защищать.  
   У них одинаковые НЕКСТ-способности ― пятиминутная Сила Сотни, ― они идеально чувствуют друг друга во время боя, слаженно двигаясь и вовремя прикрывая спины друг другу. Каждый не один десяток раз спасал другого… ладно, Гинтоки спасал Барнаби гораздо чаще, чем тот ― его. И почему-то всегда ненавязчиво выдвигал напарника на передний план ― или сам отступал на задний, помогая заработать несколько очков или восторг поклонниц. А как только преступник был арестован и передавался в руки полиции ― исчезал вообще, оставляя Барнаби самого давать интервью и купаться в лучах славы.  
   Вот и сейчас Барнаби Брукс, Герой без маски, привычно отулыбавшись в камеры журналистов, наконец получает долгожданную возможность вернуться на базу Героев. Гинтоки там, естественно, уже нет: он или пьет в любимом баре в компании Антонио, или поглощает клубничное парфе в кондитерской с кем-то из девочек, или обсуждает с Иваном очередной томик манги, или… Барнаби пожимает плечами. Его не удивляет всеобщая любовь остальных Героев ― да и многих обычных людей! ― к его легкомысленному напарнику: тот легко располагает к себе окружающих, не прикладывая ни малейших усилий для того, чтобы понравиться. Иногда кажется, что именно Белый Демон ― настоящий король Героев, и официальные рейтинги тут не причем. Сам же Барнаби так и держится особняком, не сближаясь с товарищами по команде ― так проще. Не подпускать близко. Не раскрываться. Не привязываться. 

  
   Он почти не удивляется, застав перед дверью собственной квартиры знакомую фигуру в белом худи с волнистым голубым узором.  
   ― Банни-кун?  
   «Я Барнаби!» ― пытается ответить Брукс-младший, но молчит, встретив внимательный и теплый вишневый взгляд. Гинтоки застенчиво улыбается, чешет в затылке и слегка пинает носком черного сапога объемистый пакет из ближайшего супермаркета.  
   ― Гин-сану стало одиноко этим вечером, и он вспомнил, что кое-кто тоже грустит по вечерам в своей огромной квартире. Вместе будет веселее грустить, да, Банни-кун?  
   ― Когда ты уже выучишь мое имя, Гинтоки-сан? ― тяжело вздыхая, сдается Барнаби и впускает гостя в квартиру. Тот осваивается в незнакомом жилище с легкостью и непринужденностью кота, выгружает на кухонный стол любимое вино Барнаби и обычные для себя сладости, виртуозно разливает алкоголь по бокалам и неумолчно говорит ― обо всем и ни о чем. И Барнаби, сам того не замечая, расслабляется, растворяется в алкогольном мареве и звуках чужого теплого голоса, в котором ― нотки шоколада и клубники, беспечный добрый смех и уверенность, что все будет хорошо…   
   Он глядит на Гинтоки сквозь ресницы, и на мгновение ему кажется, что тот окутан едва различимым сиянием, сходным с голубой аурой активированной силы НЕКСТа. Единственная разница ― в цвете: оно не привычно голубое, а больше похоже на лунный свет, запутавшийся в серебряных кудрях. Этот призрачный свет не кажется холодным; он тихо и ненавязчиво проникает под ледяную корку, которой Барнаби ограждает свою душу от внешнего мира, растапливает ее, шепчет: «Эй! Ты больше не один!»  
   И Барнаби Брукс проваливается в сон, привычно удивляясь тому, как в одном человеке могут сочетаться кошмарные раздражающие привычки и серебряное сияние души. Барнаби это бесит ― до зубовного скрежета.  
   Но теперь он согласен с этим мириться. 

 

 * * *

   В жизни Хиджиката Тоширо готов довольствоваться немногим: острым клинком верной катаны, крепким табаком «Майоборо» и любой условно съедобной пищей ― лишь бы ее покрывал толстым слоем майонез. Круг общения, ограниченный Кондо-саном и другими членами Шинсенгуми, его тоже вполне устраивает.  
   Однако человек предполагает…   
   С ним Хиджиката, казалось, сталкивается везде, куда бы ни пошел. Кабураги Котецу, мастер на все руки, постоянно встречается ему в закусочных, кино, онсене, и просто на улицах Эдо, доброжелательно улыбаясь и лучась мелкими морщинками вокруг медово-карих глаз.  
   ― Йо, Хиджиката-кун!  
   Бестолковый, раздражающий, так и не повзрослевший в свои тридцать с хвостиком ― но назвать его стариком или мадао ни у кого не повернется язык. Котецу постоянно влипает в неприятности, но смеясь из них выпутывается; не гнушается никакой работой, которая может принести пользу окружающим ― даже если у окружающих другое мнение на этот счет. Его любят и дети, и взрослые, а необъяснимый успех у женщин его самого, кажется, пугает. В Шинсенгуми он почти свой: Кондо-сан жалуется Котецу на неудачи с Отаэ, а тот утешает и дает ценные советы ― со стороны они выглядят почти как братья. Сого уважительно зовет его «данна» и только в его обществе забывает, что он типа садист. Рядовые и офицеры всегда рады, когда Котецу-сан заглядывает в гости, и только Хиджиката не испытывает восторга. Но он и не подумает отдать приказ не пускать босса Йорозуи на территорию казарм.  
  Потому что у них общая тайна.

  
   …В тот вечер Хиджиката возвращается в штаб в одиночестве и нарывается на засаду. Джои явно многовато на него одного, но и Они-но-фукучо его не за красивые глаза назвали. Хиджиката, таки поймав удар катаной по руке, отступает вплотную к стене и готовится продать свою жизнь подороже, как к нему неожиданно приходит помощь. Переулок, в котором он сражался с нападающими, оглашает какой-то тигриный рык, и из темноты с боккеном в руках выскакивает Котецу. Собранный, опасный, двигающийся с грацией хищного зверя и сверкающий бешено-желтым взглядом тигра ― и сейчас его имя подходит ему, как никогда. Хиджиката не может не оценить мастерства, с которым Котецу обращается со своей деревяшкой, и неожиданно понимает, кто на самом деле прикрыл ему спину.  
   Дикий Тигр, самый старший из знаменитой Четверки Джои, бесследно пропавший после окончания войны с аманто. Тот самый, чьему боевому рыку стоило только раздаться над полем боя, как у аманто начинали подгибаться конечности от страха. За чью голову до сих пор была назначена награда ― «живым или мертвым»…  
   Хиджикате плевать на награду.  
   Тогда Котецу остается с ним рядом, даже когда драка уже закончилась, ― и когда Хиджиката наконец-то смог вызвать подкрепление. С неожиданной настойчивостью утащив его с места происшествия ― «без тебя справятся, Хиджиката-кун!» ― отводит к себе в Йорозую, перевязывает руку, готовит вкуснейший жареный рис, который Хиджиката пробовал в своей жизни, и щедро поливает майонезом не только порцию гостя, но и свою собственную.  
   И это поражает Хиджикату гораздо больше, чем его боевые навыки.  
   Потом они долго сидят в темноте с бутылкой саке на двоих, Хиджиката курит сигарету за сигаретой и мучительно раздумывает о том, что же ему теперь делать с Кабураги Котецу. А тот, вздохнув и привычным движением растрепав волосы, говорит:  
   ― Что-то кончается, а что-то начинается, Хиджиката-кун. Моя война закончилась семь лет назад, твоя ― идет до сих пор. Я не жалею о прошлом, но и не живу им. Больше всего я бы хотел и дальше помогать людям… если мне это позволят, конечно.  
   Лица Котецу не видно в сумраке комнаты, но легко можно догадаться, какое у него сейчас выражение ― «я знаю, что ты знаешь…» ― Хиджиката, может, и знает, но проверить неожиданную информацию никогда не помешает. Тем не менее, он не торопится уйти, пока саке не кончается в бутылке, а на улице не занимается рассвет.  
   На следующий день все подтверждается: Хиджиката долго разглядывает архивный файл с нечеткой фотографией ― на ней Котецу выглядит его ровесником. Затем вызывает Ямазаки и отдает в полголоса приказ. На лице подчиненного отражается сначала изумление, потом понимание, а, выскальзывая из комнаты заместителя командующего, штатный шпион Шинсенгуми благодарно улыбается. Хиджиката предпочитает сделать вид, что ничего не замечает.

  
   В конце дня он заходит в свою любимую закусочную и видит картину маслом: Котецу, сидящий за стойкой, неуклюже переворачивает на себя бутылку с остатками майонеза и теперь растерянно чешет в затылке. Потом расплывается в улыбке и со словами «Эх, не пропадать же добру!» тщательно собирает соус с подола юкаты и бережно слизывает с длинных смуглых пальцев.  
   ― Любите майонез, данна? ― добродушно интересуется хозяин закусочной, подвигая ближе к клиенту упаковку бумажных салфеток и полную бутылочку «Кьюпи».  
   ― Если что-то и способно примирить меня с присутствием на Земле аманто, это только то, что они познакомили меня с майонезом! ― счастливо смеется тот, пытаясь оттереть салфеткой жирное пятно с одежды.  
   Хиджиката фыркает, и Котецу, быстро обернувшись, машет ему рукой:  
   ― Йо, Хиджиката-кун! Проходи, присаживайся!  
   Он по-прежнему ведет себя так, будто весь мир принадлежит ему, и он готов щедро делиться им со всеми окружающими… только глаза выдают его настоящие чувства: тревогу и принятие любого удара судьбы. Хиджиката подходит к стойке и говорит, перекидывая ногу через лавку:  
   ― Подвинься, Котецу-сан!  
   Тот освобождает ему немного места, внимательно вглядывается в глаза и широко улыбается, лучась облегчением и благодарностью.  
   ― Тебе ― как обычно? Выпьешь со мной, Хиджиката-кун? Я угощаю!  
   Хиджиката кивает и улыбается в ответ ― чуть-чуть, уголками губ ― а Котецу, едва шевеля губами, беззвучно выдыхает «спасибо». И тут же начинает травить бесконечные байки из своей жизни: как квартирная хозяйка грозится выкинуть его за задержку арендной платы и поломку мебели девчонкой-ято ― а ведь на самом деле старуха Отосэ относится к беспокойному жильцу как к непутевому, но любимому сыночку. Но Хиджиката слушает его со скучающим вниманием, иногда даже одобрительно хмыкая. Хотя мысль о том, правильно ли он поступает, покрывая государственного преступника, постоянно крутится на границе сознания, словно надоедливый попрошайка у двери в гостиницу.   
   Но Кабураги Котецу не о чем беспокоиться ― Хиджиката как следует постарался уничтожить все документальные свидетельства того, что нелепая фигура с боккеном за поясом зеленой юкаты, с регулярностью влипающая в неприятности в желании помочь всем вокруг, ― и есть знаменитый Дикий Тигр Джои.  
   Просто потому, что человек, так искренне обожающий майонез, не может быть плохим по умолчанию.


End file.
